How Many Times?
by enragedpurple
Summary: How many times had they snipped at each other? How many times had Sasuke wished Naruto would just shut up? How many times had Naruto wished he could change everything and make sure that Sasuke had stayed? How many times... Oneshot, SasuNaru. Read inside for more information


_**Author's Note: Something you should know" My knowledge of this anime is minimal at best. I have watched up to episode 38 of plain "Naruto" and the only way I even know about Shippuden is because I am in the process of playing "Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2". Also, this was just a oneshot for a friend who requested it. So, if there are errors, you can tell me, but I just figured I would let you know so that you don't nag at me for this! XD**_

_**Disclaimer: Even with my little knowledge, I do not know the epicness that is Naruto. You'd know if I did (SasuNaru would be a reality) XD  
**_

He studied the grass intently, watching as it whistled in the wind. It was nimble, flowing with whatever pattern had been blown that day. He wished he could follow it and be as carefree as it was. He wished he could be a child again.

He wished he could go back to the days when nothing else mattered and it was just him and his friends. He wished he could make it all better, make it all vanish. He wanted to absolve all sins and make sure they – _he_ – knew how much they meant. How _he_ was the only one who kept him going.

"Sasuukkeee!" He shouted, lunging for the Uchiha. How many times had he yelled that name from his lips? How many times had he wished it could be caused by something other than anger?

"Naarruutoo!" Sasuke growled back, lunging exactly the same. How many times had he wished he could cry out in something more than anger? How many times had he wanted to smile to the blonde, hyperactive ninja?

They both crashed back to the ground, Naruto wasting no time in pinning him against a wall. A sharp gasp left his lungs as he stared into the burning eyes of the nine-tailed fox.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" He growled out, venom in every syllable. A familiar burning of determination was showing itself in Naruto's blue orbs, the blonde suddenly forgetting all logic and acting before he could think. Sasuke gasped at the action, his mind spinning with confusion and his emotions reeling.

Naruto crashed their lips together, grabbing a fistful of raven hair as he moaned into the action. All the crackling chakra around them died out, the lust taking its place. Sasuke pulled the blonde as close as he could, craving whatever contact could be found. Naruto pulled away, digging his nails into the wall so they stayed crushed together ten feet off the ground.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, his bright blue eyes looking down – completely dazed and mesmerized – into Sasuke's black ones. Sasuke let a small smile appear on the edges of his lips, thinking darkly to himself.

How many times had he dreamt of this moment?

How many ways had he calculated it?

And now all planning went out the window with his heart.

"Naruto," He replied, stroking his cheek as he leaned in again. The action startled Naruto, causing him to lift one hand from the wall. The world blurred around them as they started to skyrocket towards the ground.

Somehow Naruto landed on top, staring down at Sasuke with lust written all over his face. Naruto let a smirk cross his lips, pulling Sasuke in again. The kiss deepened, both boys losing themselves in the action. Naruto's arms weakened, causing the boy to lie on Sasuke's chest, desperately trying to regain his senses.

"Naruto, Naruto, wait," Sasuke chants, pulling away to stare at the ninja again. Naruto eyed him curiously before moving in to kiss down the raven's jaw, getting a low moan out of the ninja. Sasuke pushed himself away, looking to Naruto with burning black eyes. "What are you doing? What's going –" He was cut off as Naruto planted a delicate kiss on his lips.

"I don't want our bond to break, Sasuke," Naruto whispered, resting his forehead against the Uchiha's. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the ninja, pulling them both into a contortion of limbs.

"What does that mean to you, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, the question holding more emotion than the words implied. The boy was determined, but Sasuke never suspected he would chase to all corners of the world to find him. Naruto pulled the boy closer, burying his head against his neck. He placed a single kiss there, humming in content when Sasuke pulled him just a bit closer.

"We're friends," Naruto stated, "And it means that I will do whatever it takes to bring you back and make sure that this curse is broken," Naruto pulled away, aligning their faces again as he looked endearingly into Sasuke's eyes. "Believe it," He whispered, pulling in for another kiss.

Sasuke moaned, pulling the boy onto his lap and leaning back. Naruto was now straddling the raven as he was sprawled out on the grass. Naruto smiled, kissing down Sasuke's jaw. Sasuke squirmed, knotting his hands in Naruto's clothes.

_What am I doing? This is wrong, so wrong. Naruto… Naruto says we're friends. He says that he'll take me back –_

Sasuke arched as Naruto nipped exactly the right spot on his neck. He inhaled sharply, switching their positions quickly as he glared down into the blonde's eyes. Naruto smiled his award-winning, idiotic smile, Sasuke silently cursing his good-looks right then.

He cursed the fact that he might have a heart after all. He cursed all the names on earth that knew nothing of his pain but insisted that they did. He cursed the fact that he might be falling in love and ruining whatever chances he had. He cursed the fact that Naruto was so god-damn irresistible and drop dead sexy. He cursed the small fact that he was a teenager and apparently still had hormones after all. He _definitely_ cursed his hormones.

Naruto pulled him in again, still smiling against his lips. Sasuke closed his eyes, relishing the contact and silently begging for more. His mind was _screaming_ that this was wrong and that it would only end badly. His mind was telling him that he should walk away now, get out of here with Orichimaru and pretend this never happened.

His heart was coming back to life and telling him that every ounce of this was right. His heart was telling him to keep going and to screw Orichimaru in the deepest pits of hell.

"Naruto," Sasuke pulled away, looking into the boys blue eyes and nearly losing it. He wanted so badly to be held for once and let loose all his fears and all his regrets. He wanted to be the one that was comforted for once; the one who was told it would all be all right in the end.

How many times had he wished that it would all vanish? How many times had he wished that he could snap his fingers and he would get a do-over? How many times had he imagined fucking Naruto senseless?

"What, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, seeing the sense of distress on Sasuke's perfect face. Naruto's eyebrows cinched together, watching as Sasuke slid off of him and sat a few feet away. Naruto sat up, still watching the Uchiha with interest and concern.

How many times had he watched that face and wanted to comfort the man? How many times had he wished that he could take all Sasuke's worries and troubles away from him? How many daydreams and nightmares had he had?

"What are we doing?" Sasuke whispered in a pained voice, almost dreading the question himself. Naruto sighed, looking away as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm bringing you back. We'll fight the curse together. You won't give up," Naruto stated all of this as if it was supposed to help Sasuke somehow. He stated it all as if those words would magically make it happen. He wanted nothing more than for them to be utterly true.

"There's no fighting this. There is no winning, I've no choice but to give up," Sasuke stated, his eyes averting from Naruto's. He looked away as he felt the dread sink deep into his soul. Suddenly, Naruto had intertwined their hands and pulled Sasuke's chin so that the raven was looking at him again.

"Our bond will not break. I won't let it. Ever," Naruto stated, leaning in and capturing Sasuke's lips with his own. At first, Sasuke tried to resist. He tried to convince himself that this was not happening, that this wouldn't work, that his will would stay strong even against such a wonderful, _sexy_, _fuckable_ ninja – _damn it!_

Sasuke lost it, kissing him back and knotting his hands into his hair. Naruto pulled him closer, crushing their bodies together as he pulled away and looked endearingly into Sasuke's eyes.

How many times had he stared at them and wondered what they would look like filled with happiness? How many times had he wondered what it would be like to hold this man against him and simply stare? How many times had he wondered what it would be like to feel this way – completely happy?

"Naruto, you know I can't leave," Sasuke said, cringing as Naruto's eyes shifted to anger. Sasuke glared back, trying to decide what his next move would be.

"What do you mean? You still make your own decisions, right?" Naruto growled, trying to fill his voice with anger but instead only filling it with betrayal. Sasuke sighed, cupping the boys face as he stared deeply into his blue eyes.

"I've no choice, remember?" Sasuke stated, pulling away and standing with his back to the ninja. Naruto stood as well, lunging and catching Sasuke's hand with his own. He glared to the Uchiha, betrayal and determination glowing in his eyes.

"You always have a choice," Naruto stated, his voice shaking even with as hard as he was working to control it. Sasuke closed his eyes, willing himself to refuse and break his own heart.

"No, I don't," Sasuke stated. Naruto stared at him in disbelief. "I never did," Sasuke continued, pulling Naruto closer in the blink of an eye, kissing him with all the passion he could muster. Naruto gasped, barely responding before Sasuke turned his back to him and started to run away.

"I'll find you no matter what!" Naruto shouted after him, the tears evident in his voice. Sasuke cringed, a lump forming in his throat as a single tear fell down his face.

How many times had he turned his back to the blonde?

How many times had he wished he could rewind time and make everything right?

How many times…


End file.
